Ariana Grande
Ariana Joan Grande-Butera (Born June 26, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer who currently plays the role of Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. Background *'Full name': Ariana Joan Grande-Butera *'Birthdate': June 26th, 1993 *'Hair Color': Brown (Naturally); Red (Currently) *'Eye color': Brown *'Star sign': Cancer Early Life Grande was born and raised in Boca Raton, Florida. She is of Italian descent, half Sicilian, half Abruzzese. As a child, Grande began performing at Boca Raton’s former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. A few years later, she started to perform in Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater (FLCT). On her website she said pink is her favorite color, her favorite movie's are 13 Going on 30 and The Hangover, and that her astro sign is Cancer. Grande's hair is also naturally brown and curly, but was asked by creator Dan Schnieder to dye her hair magenta because he didn't want a cast of all brunettes. (Because of the shooting schedule, she has to have her hair re-dyed every other week.) She enjoys to get "technically involved" with the TV show, meaning she likes to help and/or watch the producers put together the songs, camera shots, etc. She performs at gigs singing and doing covers of songs, which she has posted on YouTube. Ariana is a huge fan of the popular Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, as stated in an interview for Popstar magazine, where she "performed a spell" to show off how big a fan she was. She also appeared in the Broadway show 13 the Musical with Elizabeth Gillies, also her co-star in the Nickelodeon series Victorious (See: Cade, Eliana). Grande is the only member of the main cast who had no prior on-screen acting experience. In 2009 and 2010, Grande performed at Birdland jazz club in New York City with Miranda Sings. In 2008, Grande played the role of Charlotte in the musical 13 on Broadway, for which she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she joined the musical, Grande left her high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but continued to be enrolled. The school sent materials to her for study with tutors. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the forthcoming musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. Grande teaches music and dance to children in South Africa each year as a member of "Broadway in South Africa." Career Ariana is also known for playing the role of Charlotte for the musical 13 on Broadway (Elizabeth Gillies also starred in 13 as Lucy) which won her a National Youth Theatre Association Award.1 She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the new musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. She has worked with Grammy-winning composers including Diane Warren. In summer 2009 and summer 2011, she taught music and dance to children in South Africa as a member of "Broadway in South Africa". She is the younger sister of Frankie Grande, the actor, producer and director. She has appeared as a contestant in a celebrity episode of the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge. She also does really good impressions of people, like Shakira, Britney Spears and others. Grande is currently working on her solo music career while filming Victorious. She has currently covered many popular songs such as "Love The Way You Lie", "Born This Way/Express Yourself", "Grenade" and "Vienna" (originally by Billy Joel). She sang an original song called "Suitcase" live and has also recorded a song called "Stick Around" with Graham Phillips, written by Peter Stengaard and Leslie Satcher. Ariana performed the National Anthem for the first LIVE ESPN broadcast of the Anthem for the Florida Panther’s hockey league. She recently went on on tour in Miami Beach performing covers of songs including Grenade by Bruno Mars, Only Girl In The World by Rhianna, and her mashup of Express Yourself (Madonna) and Born This Way (Lady Gaga). Some of her back-up dancers include her friends Ian and Isaac and her brother Frankie. She recently performed "Only Girl In The World" and her mashup live in New York courtesy of Macy's with her backup dancers Mike Shawn, Manny, Shane, and Jordan. She is currently writing songs for an upcoming solo album. This will be her first. She is signed with Universal Republic and will reportedly be dropping her first single very soon. Trivia *Ariana has her own Wiki, [http://arianagrande.wikia.com/wiki/Ariana_Grande_Wiki here!] *She was born in Boca Raton, Florida. *Her natural hair colour is brunette, but she dyed her hair to magenta for her role of Cat in Victorious, since Dan Schneider didn't want all cast members to be brunettes. *She curled it for the broadway show '13'. *She has a big brother named Frankie. He is also a performer and is on tour with her as one of her dancers. *Her fashion icons are Marylin Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. *Her celebrity crush is Jon Bon Jovi. *Her favorite cereal is Cocoa Puffs. *Her favorite episode of Victorious is "Survival of the Hottest" and her favorite line is, "What's that supposed to mean?". *She has to make her voice higher to play Cat. *She's allergic to cats (ironically, her character on Victorious loves them and is called Cat). *Her YouTube channel is osnapitzari (Oh, snap, it's Ari!) *She has a birthmark on her left shoulder/back. *She loves Celine Dion and Imogean Heap. *She's a huge techno-dunkie. *She loves swimming. *She used to collect stuffed animals, hockey pucks, and halloween masks. *She uses GarageBand (application on Mac computers) to create remixes of her favorite songs. *She uses an Apple computer. *She has a dimple in her left cheek. *Her SayNow number is #646-783-2240. *Her FAN mail address is 265 S. Federal Hwy Suite 331 Deerfield Beach, FL 33441. *She has a LOOP keyboard, and a home studio seen on this video.Cambio Goes Home with Ariana Grande, Cambio.com (June 27, 2011) *Her favorite colors are periwinkle, blue, and coral pink/blue. *She was on Brainsurge and wore a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had 130 points, allowing her to move onto thte next round, being the only girl to compete. But then she lost, along with Carlos (BigTimeRush) and was the first one to slide down "The Brain Drain". The episode aired on April 21st 2011. *She is studying Spanish. *She loves Judy Garland and can impersonate her quite well. *She has a talent for mimicking the speaking and singing voices of others, including but not limited to Britney Spears, Shakira, her costar Liz Gillies, a laughing baby, a crying baby and a lamb "baaa-ing". *Her best friend is her co-star Elizabeth Gillies . *Her height is 5'2 (1.57 m) *She currently lives in L.A. Her house was previously owned by someone involved in the making of The Godfather. '' *She loves the restaurant "Toast". *Ariana enjoys watching the hit tv show Gossip Girl . *Her first crush was Justin Timberlake (she was three). *She has a dog named Coco. *She doesn't eat red meat. *The first concert she ever went to was in the summer of 2011 and was a Katy Perry concert. *She is half Abruzzi, half Sicilian. *Ariana has covered many songs including Love The Way You Lie, Teenage Dream, Rolling in the Deep & Grenade. Stage and screen credits Television Stage References Photo Gallery Click Here! External links *Ariana's Twitter page *Ariana's Facebook page 215212 10150160787591027 12384211026 7244867 6827483 n.jpg 25911767 jpeg preview large.jpeg Ariana-Grande-LIVE.png|Ariana Grande performing "Born This Way/Express Yourself" LIVE Ariana-ariana-grande-16266552-500-500.jpeg Arianutedolshpinm.jpg tumblr_lfl976vCvn1qfiq0po1_500.png ariana-grande-no-album-just-yet-01.jpg hifhfhfhjkfc.jpg|Ari and her piano ariana-grande-la-bete-05.jpg Jjn.jpg|yummm :) images123.jpg 123px-Ariana_Grande3.jpg 130285873-073498ef1399a3d55d49af057fb56e3a_4c3f68c0-full.jpg Ariana_Grande_001.jpg arianagrande_12842478778.jpg ariana-grande-mobile-wallpaper.jpg Ariana-ariana-grande-19552197-500-375.png tumblr_l84u9mKbSU1qdxfl4o1_500.jpg|Lady Grande :) Image191.jpg|Ariana Potter... ArianaGrande1.jpg IMG_0050.PNG IMG_0051.PNG|young ariana grande 21st+Time+Heroes+Celebrity+Picnic+3Y5-pZAcU7Wl.jpg 21st+Time+Heroes+Celebrity+Picnic+UEv0sK91g1Zl.jpg 21st+Time+Heroes+Celebrity+Picnic+fOgopMNJPAol.jpg cute_brown_haired_dancing_lover.jpg Aaaaarrii.jpg dd1e1__ariana-grande-bikini-twitpic-LB.jpg|She just likes to have fun! *ArianaGrande.org (Fansite) *Ariana Grande on the '''Internet Movie Database' *Ariana Grande on Wikipedia *Ariana's BroadwaySpace Profile *Ariana Grande on TVRrage.com *http://www.myspace.com/ariana_grande_official *Ariana's YouTube Page *Ariana Grande at IMDb *Ariana Grande Fanmail Addresses Grande, Ariana Grande, Ariana Grande, Ariana Grande, Ariana